Pearl's Gem Adventures
by EmeraldGemm
Summary: Pearl is left hurt when Steven unintentionally admits that he doesn't think she's interesting or fun, so to prove to the young gem that she is she goes on a risky, reckless, and most definitely interesting adventure into the wild. Featuring monsters, baby bears, poisonous berries, and a guilty Amethyst. This is Pearl's greatest adventure. Possible Gemshipping
1. Prologue

**Pearl's Gem Adventures**

**I.**

**I don't own Steven Universe because I'm not as awesome as Rebecca Sugar, close but still not there.  
**

Pearl's skin was beginning to turn blue in anger. Amethyst once again was being a bad role model to Steven and as usual it caused the two gems to argue.

"You can't teach him those kind of things! He has a fragile mind!" Pearl said, clutching Steven's head to her chest in emphasis.

"Why ya' gotta be so uptight? We were just having a little fun." Amethyst smirked.

Pearl seethed. "Uptight! I'm not uptight!"

Amethyst snorted and waved her hand in disagree. "Uptight, boring, lame! Whatever floats your airplane."

"It's whatever floats your airplane and I am none of those things." Pearl crossed her arms and huffed.

"Fine we can ask Steven!" Amethyst turned to the chubby gem who looked scared as the two gems turned on him.

Pearl smiled at Steven and clasped her hands. "Steven, you don't think I'm boring or uptight or lame, do you?"

"Uh...well you know a lot of important stuff and you're...uh...tall." Steven said.

"B-but you don't think I'm any of those things, right?" Pearl said, her smiled dropping off her face as Steven was hesitating answering her question.

Steven rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "There's a lot of good things about you Pearl!" he grinned.

"Oh. I see." Pearl turned on her heel

Amethyst smirked. Pearl just quietly retreated to her room, when Amethyst called her all those thing she didn't mind it much but when Steven who's like a son to her doesn't think she's fun really hurt.

"C'mon Steven let's go get some donuts, I starving!" Amethyst groaned and rubbed her stomach.

"But what about Pearl?" Steven looked at the door that led to Pearl's room.

"She'll be fine, c'mon!" Amethyst grabbed Steven's arm and dragged him out the house.

Pearl wasn't won to get her feelings hurt easily but Steven meant a lot to her and she prided herself on being a mentor, role model, guardian, and mother.

Pearl sniffed and got an idea; She'll prove to Steven that was fun and someone to look up to. She's going to go out and find a great adventure to come back and tell to Steven.

Grabbing a few random items and a less valuable sword, she bubbled them and they disappeared to soon come out later.

Pearl danced her way to the crystal warp pad and with a graceful leap she steps onto it and with a neon blue glow she is transported to a random place.


	2. Baby Bears and Anacondas

**Pearl's Gem Adventures**

**II.**

**Baby Bears and Anacondas  
**

The door busted open and Amethyst's foot was still in mid-air. Lowering it she revealed that she had three boxes of donuts. Steven ran out from behind her with a grin, he was holding three more boxes.

Garnet stared at them and felt the urge to shake her head at them. Steven held out a box to her, "Want a doughnut, Garnet?"

"No."

"Aw c'mon they're really good!" Amethyst said, stuffing five in her mouth at once, crumbs fell onto her clothes.

"Where's Pearl?" Garnet said.

Amethyst waved her hand and stuffed a few more donuts in her mouth. "Forget about her, let me tell you what happened. I turned into a giant anaconda and demanded that we get six boxes of donuts for free, can you believe they gave it to us!" she said with her mouth full.

"Where's Pearl? I want to give her some." Steven smiled.

"I can't find her. I needed to ask her something but she wasn't anywhere to be found." Garnet said.

"She could've went on a mission." Steven offered.

"She'd tell me if she did." Garnet said.

Amethyst shrugged and sat down with her boxes. "She's probably out collecting flowers."

"Amethyst get up and go look around town." Garnet pointed out the door.

"Why!" The gem groaned.

"Because I said so."

"Fine!" Amethyst stood up and left the house in a huff.

"I can help!" Steven raised his hand high.

Garnet stared at him for nearly a minute. "Steven you can check Pearl's favorite places."

Steven saluted, creating a dent in his afro. "Yes ma'am! I won't let you down." He bounced out the house excitedly.

Garnet sighed. Being the leader she was, she knew deep down that Pearl wasn't going to be back soon.

Pearl was knee deep in gem powered orange gooey quick sand that was swallowing her up quickly. She was keeping still since she knew if you moved you only sunk faster but this quick sand was different, she was still sink despite being stiff as a board.

Pearl's arm's were still out so she summoned her weapon and while still holding it stuck it deep into the ground and attempted to pull herself out but something stopped her. A tiny gem bug that hopped on the tip of her nose.

"Eee!" Pearl shrieked and was submerged in the quick sand, she managed to hold her spear tight. The quick sand filled her mouth and she flailed through the thick sand.

Then the ground dropped and sand disappeared. Pearl fell and fell until she finally hit the ground, hard.

"Uh..." she groaned and rubbed her soar back. Sitting up she looked around, she was in a beautiful temple.

"The quick sand was a portal." Pearl said in realization.

"Yep! That's correct!" A tiny voice said. Pearl looked down and was pointed her spear at the thing but retreated when she saw it was cute gray bear cub with two emerald gems embedded in it's furry cheeks.

"Oh my god..." Pearl covered her mouth and dropped her spear.

"What?" the bear cub looked around, confused.

Pearl grabbed the bear cub and hugged it into her arms tightly. "You're are so cute!" she said.

"Ah, let me go! I can't breath!" the bear cub struggled to get away from the gem overcome by the bear's cuteness.

Pearl released the bear, she blushed a bit. "Sorry little bear, you're just really really adorable."

"I'm not adorable, I'm a beast of mass destruction!" The bear cub imitated flexing it's arms.

"Aw!" Pearl reached her hands out as if to grab the bear cub again.

The bear cub jumped back frightened. "Please. No more hugging." it held it's hands out as if to hold her back.

"Sorry."

"Wait." The bear cub held up a paw and it's right ear twitched. "Come on follow me." it ran on all four legs.

Pearl looked around finding nothing but followed the bear anyway. This was supposed to be an adventure and she was going to make it one.


	3. Discovering A Team

**Pearl's Gem Adventures**

**III.**

**Discovering A Team  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**SpaceWonder368. Check out her stories. Thanks for reviewing girl.**

**Jaden. My anon reviewer, thanks.**

**craaKED. Thanks for the favorite.**

**Conanyaoi. Thanks for following.**

**Flamefather. Thanks for following.**

**Short chapter but I know you'll like it.**

Pearl caught up to the bear cub who was running as fast as it's stubby legs would take it. They came to a dead end and Pearl had no idea where they were.

"I lost it." The bear cub shook it's head and fell on it's butt.

Pearl crouched down and looked the bear in it's eyes. "Lost what?" she asked.

"My body." The bear cub sighed.

"Your...body?" Pearl said.

"Yep. I'm a crystal gem like you!" The bear cub said.

Pearl blinked, clearly confused and the bear cub sighed. Then it started to come back to her, the emeralds in the cub's cheeks now made more sense and the grey fur reminded her of an old friend.

"Emerald?" Pearl asks, unsure.

"That's me!" The bear cub said.

"Emerald...I-I thought you were gone like all the others." Pearl said. The memories of her old team resurfacing. Emerald, Topaz, Tanzanite, Sapphire, Aquamarine, Peridot, and...Rose. Pearl felt tears coming to her eyes and she had an overwhelming urge to hug her old teammate.

"The others are around here somewhere, except for you know Rose." Emerald says.

"Where I can bring you guys back so we can be a team again and you can meet Steven and we can get your rooms back too and-"

"Pearl!" Emerald cut her off and shakes her head.

"W-what?" Pearl says, catching her breath.

"We can't leave."

Pearl's shoulders fall sadly. "What do you mean?"

"All of us are stuck here for eternity. Our bodies have been switched with animals for reasons unknown. Every time I even get close to my body, I pass out. We're all stuck as baby animals. The gems creatures controlling this underground temple are scattered around, we can't even escape." Emerald says, her paws gesturing to the temple.

"But there has to be way." Pearl says.

"If there is I'm all ears." Emerald chuckles.

Pearl sits back on her heels, dejected. She finds her old teammates and can't even help them. This adventure hasn't even begun is already depressing but Pearl needs get herself together and use her brain to think of a way to help the crystal gems.

"I want to see everyone."


	4. Calculating Time

**Pearl's Gem Adventures****  
**

**IIII.**

**Calculating Time**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Jaden**

"You shouldn't do things like that, they're living breathing creatures."

"But they're in my way and they're creepy."

That was what Pearl heard when her and Emerald reached the room where all the lost crystal gems were living.

"You too shut up I am trying to meditate!" A male voice called out.

Pearl had a big smile on her face, she was excited to see all her old teammates. Her family. She wishes Amethyst, Garnet, and Steven could be here.

When they got inside the room, all attention was turned on them.

Emerald held out her arms. "Guess who I found-"

"Pearl!" Aquamarine cut off the crystal gem to come hug her old teammate but Pearl managed to step back to get out the way off Aquamarine's crab claws.

"I would let you hug me but..." Pearl trailed off.

Aquamarine looked at her crab claws and chuckled. "Yeah, I have those."

"It's Pearl, everyone!"

Pearl suddenly took notice that she was in a room filled with talking creatures. Topaz the cockatoo, Sapphire the frog, Peridot the peacock who was currently trying to meditate, and Tanzanite the goose, Aquamarine the crab, and of course Emerald the bear.

"Pearl, how did you get here?" Peridot asked, his colorful feathers twitching.

"I don't really know, to be honest." Pearl said.

Topaz flew to Pearl and her eyes were the only recognition that she was smiling. "Pearl, how nice to see you. Where are Amethyst and Garnet?"

"Back home." Pearl said, hoping that is where the question ended; She didn't want them knowing she practically ran away.

"Emerald, you're a bear." Sapphire states.

Emerald looks down at herself surprised. "I am, oh wow." she turns to Pearl. "That happens, sometimes. Usually I'm a bull."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Pearl asked.

"Nah, I'm confused. Sometimes I'm a bull then sometimes I'm a bear. Who knows." Emerald shrugs.

"Pearl, why are you here on your own?" Tanzanite pushed Emerald out the way who stuck out her tongue.

"Um..." Pearl stuttered. "How do I get out of here?" she asked loudly, trying to change the subject.

"You didn't answer my-"

Tanzanite was pushed aside by Peridot. "There isn't a way out, we've tried." he laughed and shook his head, "Believe me we tried."

"There's always a way out." Pearl said. Conjuring up a layout of the cave with the quicksand entrance at the top and them in the middle of the layout. She pointed to the quicksand, "That's how I came in."

"That's where we came in too." Peridot said.

"Have you tried to look for any other portals or more quicksand?" Pearl asked.

Sapphire raised her hand. "I found a mud puddle but sadly it wasn't a portal." she looked down dejected.

Pearl tapped her gem in thought. "That's where we should start then."

"What makes you think there is an exit out of here?" Peridot asked.

"Well I've calculated that the caves interior doesn't have as much erosion as it should if it has been here for over six hundred year—which is around the time you all disappeared, if I'm correct—so it appeared almost as the same time you got here which means for it to target you all and me it must be gem powered. So if we can find the gem controlling it we can find a way out." Pearl said, displaying everything on her projection.

They all nodded.

"That makes a lot of sense." Peridot said.

"You always were the smartest, Pearl." Aquamarine said and Pearl's cheeks flushed blue.

As if on cue to ruin the reunion, a large screech was heard in the distance.

"What was that?" Topaz asked, her eyes alert and wide.

"I don't know but we can't stay any longer." Pearl said and stood up. With her layout in front of her, she pointed to her left, "Lets head that way."

With an array of creatures behind Pearl led the way.


End file.
